


Visit

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: MONARCH SPOILERS, PROCEED WITH CAUTIONSanjar visits his old friend.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Visit

“Well...hello Graham.” There was a clearing of the throat, before the rustle of a blanket being spread out.

“Oh no, it’s rather warm today, well inside acceptable parameters.” Sanjar Nandi sat down on the blanket, straightening his suit. “I believe you would tell me to “enjoy the weather, not speak of parameters and the science behind it.” A single mug was pulled out, soon full of cool Zero Gee Brew. Sanjar leaned back against the rock behind him, sighing as he raised the glass. The grave opposite of him was silent, not that he was expecting anything.

It had been a year since his friend had died, wrought with regret and pain from his youth. His headstone remained pristine, tended to by former apostles and Sanjar himself.

“Oh my friend, I wish you could see the work we’ve done,” Sanjar spoke after emptying the mug, closing his eyes. “Zora and I have brought most of Monarch in solidarity. Imagine! We have thriving outposts, productivity is up nearly 76%! Never did we have it that high before.” Sanjar smiled a bit, adjusting his tie. His good mood faded rather quickly, Sanjar refilling his mug as a distant raptidon cawed.

“Oh my friend, I do wish you hadn’t been so stubborn. Your works have done much to inspire so many people...you would weep with joy.” Sanjar lapsed into silence once again, looking at his mug with a frown.

“You once told me that we would help Monarch arm in arm, that we would change the Board for the better.” Sanjar balled his free hand into a fist. “You...you fool! You damned void-headed fool!” There was a clink as the metal mug hit the face of the headstone. Sanjar felt his heart beating faster as anger overtook him, quickly getting to his feet.

“Why did you let those pirates in?! Why did you let them tear down the work we were doing?” Sanjar was almost surprised to hear such vitriol leaving his mouth, eyes zoned in on the grave. “Your actions...oh damn it all! Fuck you, Graham!” Spitting out the curse felt almost uplifting, the MSI leader taking a few breaths. He angrily grabbed the bottle, taking a swig before beginning to pace back and forth. “You were so selfish and cysty-headed, you couldn’t see the people who were ready to listen! You left me alone, you left and never looked back!” Sanjar downed the rest of the bottle, head spinning from the alcohol. A second bottle was downed as Sanjar paced around the small clearing, just cursing Graham out until words began to fail him. Mistiming a step sent Sanjar to his knees, the man nearly slamming his face into the headstone before him. 

“Why did you leave…” Sanjar’s voice was weak now, the man digging his fingers into the ground. For a moment it was silent, then there was a small sniffle. Some dust rose as tears began to fall, the older man squeezing his eyes shut. The tears did not last long, Sanjar getting better at not becoming a sobbing wreck these days. Well, it wasn’t a total lie, Sanjar wiping away any remaining as he sat back onto his heels.

“Such a mess...you were always the only one who could make me be in such a state.” Sanjar coughed, his voice thick as he sighed. A gentle hand reached out and rested on the smooth stone, his thumb running over the lip of the stone. It was nearly dark when Sanjar finally roused himself, getting to his feet. Not much of the dust came off of his suit, but Sanjar didn’t much care. The blanket was neatly folded, and the mug scooped up and hooked to his belt.

“I’ll be back soon, I promise.” Sanjar knelt down, leaning forward to place a small kiss above Graham’s name. “Sleep well, my friend.”

Sanjar began his trek to Amber Heights, thoughts of his friend filling his mind as he walked away into the night.


End file.
